25 Minutes
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Napatibok ng isang babae na nagngagalang Ryuuzaki Sakuno ang isang lalaki na nagngangalang Fuji Syuusuke na mahilig sa mga kanta lalong-lalo na sa love songs. May ipinarinig si Sakuno sa kanya na kanta naging daan para magkagusto si Syuusuke sa kanya.


**25 Minutes**

**by: MoonlightAkatsuki29.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis especially the characters.**

**A/N: This is a One-Shot. Hope you like the story.**

**Pair: FujiSaku.**

* * *

Habang papunta ako sa isang tindahan or store ng mga cds or dvds kung saan makakahanap ka ng mga kantang magugustuhan talaga ng bawat inspired na tao, marami nang tumatatak sa isipan ko na mga kanta na gustong-gusto ko na makinig ng aking mga tenga. Especially love songs. Nasa may tindahan na ako, pagkapasok ko, may ngumiti sa akin at nag-greet.

"Magandang hapon po." sabi sa akin ng tagapagbantay/cashier ng tindahan. Hapon na kasi ako nagpunta dahil may practice pa ako na dapat na puntahan kanina at dumiretso na ako sa tindahang ito pagkatapos kong mag-practice.

"Magandang hapon din." bati ko naman sa kanya.

Pagkatapos noon ay pumunta na ako sa isang section kung saan makikita mo ang mga cd ng love songs. May kinuha akong isa at tiningnan ang nakasulat na pamagat ng mga kanta. Napaisip ako. Napakinggan ko na ang mga nilalaman ng cd na hawak ko. Binalik ko na ulit sa pinaglagyan ng cd at kumuha ulit ako ng isa at sinuri ito. Napaisip ulit ako.

_'Mukhang maganda itong mga kantang nakalagay dito. Maitesting muna ito.'_

Nagpunta ako sa isang tester kung saan pwede mong testingin ang cd na gusto mong mapakinggan ang nilalaman. Mat tester din para sa mga pelikula. Pagkatapos kong buksan ang tester, sinabak ko na ang cd. Nagsimula na itong mag-play.

_~After sometimes I've finally made up my mind_

_She is the girl and I really want to make her mine_

_I'm searching everywhere to find her again_

_To tell her I love her_

_And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done_

_I find her standing in front of the church_

_The only place in town where I didn't search_

_She looks so happy in her wedding dress_

_But she's crying while she's saying this~_

Habang pinapakinggan akong kanta, may napukaw ang aking mga mata. Isang babae. Isang magandang babae. Nakikinig din sya sa tester na katabi ng tester na ginagamit ko. Nakatirintas sa dalawa ang kanyang kulay tsokolate na buhok. Malalaki ang kanyang mapupugay na mata. At may napakagandang kutis na parang porselana. And she is cute.

_~Boy I missed your kisses all the time but_

_This is twenty-five minutes too late_

_Though travelled so far_

_Boy I'm sorry you are_

_Twenty-five minutes too late~_

Patuloy pa rin ang pagkanta ng tester. Wala na sa kanta yung atensyon ko, nasa babaeng cute at maganda na ang atensyon ko. Pero parang may hinahanap pa rin sya na kanta.

_~Against the wind I'm going home again_

_Wishing me back to time when we were more than friends_

_But I still see her in front of the church_

_The only place in town where I didn't search_

_She looked so happy in her wedding dress_

_But she's cried while she was saying this~_

Binaling ko na ang atensyon ko sa kantang pinapakinggan ko, pero parang ang lungkot ng pahiwatig ng kantang pinapakinggan ko. Makaraan ang ilang segundo ay may kumukulbit sa akin. Yun yung maganda at cute na babae! Tinanggal ko yung headset na nakalagay sa mga tenga ko at tiningnan sya. Bigla syang nagsalita at nagtanong.

"Pwede po bang magtanong?" nahihiyang tanong nya sa akin.

"Pwede naman. Ano ba yung itatanong mo?"

"Uhmm. Pwede pong matingnan yung case ng cd na hawak mo?" tanong nya sa akin habang itinuturo nya ang hawak ko na cd case.

"Oh, sige. Eto." iniabot ko sa kanya ang cd case.

"Maraming salamat po." nahihiya nyang sabi sa akin at tsaka nya tiningnan ang cd case. Nandoon kasi ang listahan ng pamagat ng mga kanta. Nakalimutan ko na tumutugtog pa nga pala ang tester.

_~Boy I missed your kisses all the time but_

_This is twenty-five minutes too late_

_Though travelled so far_

_Boy I'm sorry you are_

_Twenty-five minutes too late~_

Nang maalala ko na natugtog pa pala ang tester ay kinuha ko ang headset at nang hawak ko na ang headset para isuot ulit ito, may kumulbit nanaman sa akin. At yun ulit ang cute at magandang babae.

"Gusto mo bang pakinggan ang mga kanta ng cd na ito?" tanong ko sa kanya ng nakangiti. Nahihiyang tumango sya sa akin.

"Oh heto." sabi ko sa kanya habang binigay ko sa kanya ang headset ng tester na ginagamit ko.

"Maraming salamat po ulit." sabi nya sa akin at sinimulan na nyang pakinggan ang kanta. Ang sarap nyang titigan. Tinitigan ko lang sya habang nakikinig sya ng kanta. Bigla syang ngumiti. Ang ganda ng kanyang ngiti. Tinanggal na nya ang headset pero nakangiti pa rin sya.

"Ang ganda talaga ng kantang 25 Minutes ng Michael Learns To Rock." sabi nya habang nakangiti.

"Pakinggan mo oh." sabi nya sa akin habang inaabot nya sa akin ang headset. Kinuha ko naman ang headset at sinuot ito.

_'Ito pala yung kanta na kanina ko pang pinapakinggan. Maganda nga.'_ sabi ko sa isip ko.

_~Out in the streets_

_Places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat_

_Inside my head still I can hear the words she said_

_Boy I missed your kisses all the time but_

_This is twenty-five minutes too late_

_Though travelled so far_

_Boy I'm sorry you are_

_Twenty-five minutes too late_

_Boy I missed your kisses all the time but_

_This is twenty-five minutes too late_

_Though travelled so far_

_Boy I'm sorry you are_

_Twenty-five minutes too late~_

Natapos na ang kanta. Tinanggal ko na yung headset sa mga tenga ko. Napangiti ako bigla.

"Ang ganda di ba?" tanong nya sa akin nang nakangiti pa rin.

"Oo. Maganda nga."

"Favorite ko yan eh. Kaya naghanap ako ng cd ng Michael Learns To Rock dito. Kaso yan na lang ata ang nag-iisa." sabi nya sa akin at biglang lumungkot ang mukha nya.

"Oh, eh di bilhin mo itong tinesting ko." sabi ko sa kanya para naman mag-cheer up sya kahit papaano. Natamaan ako eh. Natamaan ako sa kanya.

"Eh di ba bibilhin mo yan?"

"Hindi. Sa'yo na 'to." sabi ko sa kanya habang inaabot ko sa kanya yung cd case na may laman ng cd na iyon.

"Sigurado ka ba?" nagtatakang tanong nya sa akin.

"Oo naman." sabi ko sa kanya ng nakangiti.

"Maraming salamat, ha. Ako nga pala si Sakuno Ryuuzaki." pagpapakilala nya sa akin.

"Ako naman si Syuusuke Fuji." pakilala ko naman sa kanya.

"Sakuno na lang ang itawag mo sa akin ha? Ito nga pala ang number ko. Lilibre kita bilang pasasalamat dito sa cd." sabi nya sa akin habang binibigay nya sa akin ang number nya.

"Wag ka nang mag-abala pang ilibre ako. Ikaw na lang ang ililibre ko. Itext mo na lang ako sa number na ito." sabi ko sa kanya habang binigay ko rin sa kanya ang number ko.

"Tsk. Syuu-kun naman eh. Basta. Ililibre kita. Sige na, bye na. Baka hinahanap na ako eh." napangiti naman ako nang tinawag nya ako na Syuu. Tatawagin ko na lang sya na Saku-chan. Pagkatapos noon ay tumakbo na sya papunta sa may counter at binayaran na ang cd.

"Bye, Syuu-kun!" sigaw nya sa akin habang nakangiti at kumakaway.

"Bye, Saku-chan!" sigaw ko naman sa kanya habang nakangiti rin at kumakaway. Pagkatapos noon ay lumabas na sya ng tindahan.

Ang ganda ng araw ko ngayon. Sinuwerte ako. Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Ang ganda ng pangalan nya. Hindi ko makakalimutan ang pangalan na nagpatibok ng aking puso.

-End!-

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review! Thanks for reading this story! ^_^**


End file.
